


When Steve decided to leave

by Xandia (milochispa)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, I hope I'm doing it right, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milochispa/pseuds/Xandia
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic in this fandom and in the site, I'm so sorry if it's terrible. Also, english is not my first language so I apologise in advance.So, this is the morning before Steve went to put the stones back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	When Steve decided to leave

He waked up to the smell of fried eggs coming from the kitchen. There's something Bucky loved about that smell, it made him feel at home, the smell and of course, knowing it was Steve the one cooking them.  
He put some clothes on and silently walked out of the room, following the smell into the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen wall, Steve was also making orange juice. Bucky wasn't used to it. Not only the amazing breakfast but to see Steve there, cooking in his pyjamas. It felt nice living with Steve, feeling like they could, at last, spend some time together without their having a war to fight or one of them being about to die, almost like it was before everything when they were both young, but not entirely the same.

“Hey, you're awake.”

“You're making breakfast.” Bucky smiled back at Steve. “It smells delicious”. 

“Have a seat. I'm almost finished.” Bucky grabbed a couple of cups from the cabinet above Steve's head. His hair smelled like lemons, he was already used to that smell, they used the same shampoo, but it always felt nicer coming from Steve. “Thank you, Buck.”

“Any plans for today?” Buck didn't have much to do besides help Steve and The Avengers with everything they needed to get done, so he usually followed Steve around trying to be helpful and maybe make friends, he was starting to like Sam a lot.

“Actually... I wanted to talk to you about something.” Buck didn't like the look on Steve's face. “I'm going to go back Buck.”

“What do you mean "go back"?”

“I mean back on time. Someone needs to return those stones.”

“Yeah, okay, so I'll come too”

Steve put the fork down and looked into Bucky's eyes directly. He looked younger now that he had shaved that beard. But Bucky liked him both ways, he just didn't like the look he was giving him, like he was about to leave him. He couldn't let him go that easily.

“I'm gonna go alone, Buck. I've made a decision, I talked to Bruce already. I'm going this afternoon.”

“What? You didn't say anything to me... Why don't you want me to go? Are you...? Oh.” He hadn't realized until then. Buck was happy here, now, with Steve. But maybe Steve wasn't happy this way. And he knew about Peggy. It made sense, he thought, for Steve to want to go back to her, have the life he couldn't all those years ago. And what would he do back then? He would just be a family friend, the weird friend with just one arm, only a burden for Steve. “Oh, I see...” Buck's vision started to blur, but he wasn't gonna cry over that, he wasn't that selfish. He looked up at the roof trying to recompose himself. He needed to be a friend to Steve. “So, do you want me to look for my own place? Seems weird to be living in your house without you.”

“Buck?” Steve was looking at him like he didn't understand what he was saying. “What are you talking about?”

“You know...” 

Bucky closed his eyes, he didn't want Steve to go, but he wanted him to be happy. It was really shitty being in love with his best friend. Steve put a hand on his shoulder “Buck?” He took his face with his other hand and made Bucky look at him. “What are you talking about?” Buck took a breath to calm down and looked at his friends in the eye, trying to stay serious. “If you're going to stay there you won't need this house anymore. I don't intend to stay here without you, doesn't seem right.” 

“Buck what are you...?” Steve laughed and raised both hands to Bucky's face, stroking it with his thumbs. “I'm not "staying" anywhere, I'm coming back home five seconds after at much. Where did you get that idea?”

“What about Carter?”

“Peggy?” Steve's cheeks blushed a bit, and he looked away, but he didn't let go of Buck's face. “I thought of paying her a visit, yes. But you know, just to see her one last time, to be able to say goodbye to her. I'm coming back.”

Bucky was confused. The idea of Steve going back to Carter seemed logic to him, painful but logic. Steve loved her after all, why wouldn't he want to go back to her?

“I thought since you love her you wanted to get back to her and... You know, live with her.”

“Buck, Peggy got married, she told me herself, she had a happy life.” Steve's cheeks blushed a bit more, he stroked Bucky's face a bit harder, he looked him in the eyes, took a deep breath and then got closer to him, making their foreheads come together. “I love you, Buck.”

And then James Barnes couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He grabbed Steve's face as well, and he laughed.

“I love you too, Punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any tips for me (especially language and grammatics related) I would love to hear them!


End file.
